


I'm going to fucking kill you

by biographicalnonsense



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: 70s, 80s, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Romance, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biographicalnonsense/pseuds/biographicalnonsense
Summary: The second you turn 16 the first words you'll ever hear from your soulmate appear on your wrist.But what are you supposed to do when it's actually a spoiler? or a death threat?Laurent would probably have enjoyed Star Wars more if he didn't already know Darth Vader was Luke's father.Damen would probably haven't made the mistake of dating Jokaste if he didn't think his soulmate was some kind of psychopath murderer.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 216





	I'm going to fucking kill you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,
> 
> this is my first post on here (plus its not beta read) so feel free to correct things (I tried my best though).
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

The year was 1974 it was almost midnight and Laurent sat on the swing their parents had installed when Auguste was just a little boy.  
  
Auguste came out from inside the room with a cupcake that had a candle stuck in it and had a shit-eating grin on his face. “Please be a little more enthusiastic about your sweet sixteenth.”  
  
Laurent rolled his eyes at his brother before taking the cupcake and forcing a smile. Although he wouldn’t admit it he actually was hopeful. After all tonight he’d get to see his soulmate’s first words to him.  
  
“3-2-1. Happy birthday, baby bro!”, Auguste dragged him into a way too tight hug and ruffled the blonde hair on Laurent’s head.  
  
“Happy Birthday to me.”, Laurent mumbled before blowing out the candle on his cupcake and ripping it in half. He offered one to Auguste who took it mindlessly.  
  
“You want to look?”, he asked in between bites and Laurent sighed. Finishing his own half before moving up his sleeve on his left arm and looking at his wrist.  
  
‘I can’t believe Darth Vader is Luke’s dad’ in cursive writing. Laurent scrunched his nose.  
  
“What the fuck?”, he breathed out shaking his head. He didn’t know a ‘Darth Vader’ or a ‘Luke’ for that matter.  
  
“What is it? Let me see.”, Auguste demanded already grabbing Laurent’s arm who in turn drew away.  
  
“Just some stupid thing about someone being someone’s dad…”, he mumbled and sighed. Why did he ever think he’d have something cute? Auguste’s was so nice and he had some shitty weird one, as always he was the one who had to be weird.  
  
“I’m sorry. But there’s still a chance she’s not a complete moron. Maybe she was just trying to be funny or something.”, the older one tried his best to console his little brother, rather unsuccessfully though.  
  
“Yeah, don’t think so. Just because you scored some bombshell who was all like ‘Oooh you’re actually sooo smart didn’t expect that from someone as handsome as you.’ Doesn’t mean I will.”, at that, he scored a soft punch to his biceps.  
  
‘Plus I don’t actually care that much for girls.’, he didn’t say, instead, he let himself be lectured by Auguste on how his fiancès remark had also been meant to be funny, not really listening to him anyway.  
  
“I’ll be sure to include that in my toast.”, Laurent groaned and stood up to make his way inside. Even though he knew it could’ve been worse he couldn’t help to be somehow disappointed. All he wanted to do now was sleep and not be bothered by anyone, not even Auguste.  
  
His brother got the hint and followed him inside silently plopping down on the couch where his soon to be wife was sitting. She looked up and smiled at Laurent.  
  
“Happy Birthday.”, she said quietly enough not to wake Laurent’s uncle who luckily enough didn’t bother to congratulate him. It was really hard not to like her, she really was perfect for Auguste.  
  
He made his way up to his room and let out a sigh as he fell into the cushions of his bed. The only consolation he felt was that he might actually meet someone as perfect for him as Auguste had, even if that guy was stupid and weird.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
In 1977 Damen was on his fourth date with Jokaste. He already knew she wasn’t his soulmate, but not everyone met theirs and she was beautiful and smart and everything else and he knew for a fact that at least she wasn’t trying to kill him.  
  
‘You… I’m going to fucking kill you.’ when the words appeared on his wrist at his sixteenth birthday Nikandros had started to laugh. Meanwhile, Damen had almost shit himself. What kind of psycho would say that to a complete stranger?  
  
At 24 he had slowly given up on even finding them anymore and he had easily enough come to terms with that. Who would want to meet someone posing a death threat at them anyway?  
  
In the end, when he had met Jokaste Damen had closed off the ‘soulmate’ chapter of his life.  
  
When she arrived in front of the cinema Damen was at a loss for words. Her blonde hair was flowing in waves around her face, framing it perfectly.  
  
“Hello beautiful.”, with a grin on his face, he hooked his fingers in the loops of her high waisted pants and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. She returned it before grabbing his hand and walking up to the counter.  
  
“So you’re really dragging me to this weird action movie?”, she feigned annoyance but her bright eyes betrayed her, leaving Damen to think she wasn’t actually too serious about being too ‘intellectual’ for mindless shooting.  
  
“Nik said it was great.”, he defended his choice in movies and ordered two tickets for ‘Star Wars - A New Hope’.  
  
At the same time, Laurent was on the phone with his brother, trying his best to ignore the screaming child on the other line.  
  
“I’ve told you, you don’t actually need to stick to our ‘at least one meet up per month’ rule. It’s fine. Go be a dad.”, he sighed and gestured at the guy behind him to go away.  
  
Living in dorms was bad enough he didn’t need to be bothered by some thirsty manwhore who oh so desperately needed to call one of his girlfriends.  
  
“But I want to go. There’s this new movie everyone’s talking about at work and I want to go see it with you before I get spoilered.”, Auguste insisted, before doing his best to shush the baby, his tiredness audible even through the phone.  
  
“Especially ‘cause Darth Vader is said to be the villain of the century.”, his brother added and Laurent froze. Wasn’t that? He looked on his wrist. Oh wow.  
  
“Darth Vader you say? I think I’ve already been spoilered.”, he spat out the words more harshly than he actually intended to.  
  
“What do you mean?”, Auguste inquired before adding shortly after. “Wait I don’t want to hear it. Lalalalala. Fuck I woke her up again.”  
  
Laurent laughed at that and rubbed over his wrist softly. “Then I’ll see you Friday at 8.”  
  
He didn’t wait for confirmation before hanging up the phone, after all, it was expensive as hell to drag this conversation out any longer.  
  
As he grimaced at the guy from before he made his way to his room, his walk slightly more upbeat than usual. Maybe his soulmate wasn’t all that stupid. Just a movie geek or something.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
In 1979 Laurent was sitting on the floor of Auguste’s living room, playing with his niece. It was her first birthday and she was getting cuter by the day. Surely one day she would break millions of hearts.  
  
“So you know the next Star Wars movie is coming out next year and they’ve teased a giant plot twist. Are you excited?”, Auguste asked when he came into the room, two cups of coffee in his hand.  
  
“Not exactly, since this fu-”, he stopped in his tracks when Auguste shot him the ‘little ears are listening look’. “flower spoiled it for me.”, he finished off with a satisfied grin.  
  
“Aw common, how do you know that’s actually what the twist is?”, Auguste protested, handing him the coffee and sitting down next to him.  
  
“Hm not sure I just think it’s a pretty huge flowering twist that Darth Va-”, Laurent was stopped by Auguste’s hand in front of his mouth.  
  
“Don’t tell me!”, his brother laughed lowering his hand when his wife moved into the room.  
  
“Tell me though. I want something to hold over his head next time she’s waking us up at night.”, she grinned slyly and moved to pick up her daughter.  
  
“Man, don’t do that to me.”, Auguste jokingly pleaded, but his eyes betrayed him on how serious he was.  
  
Laurent made a gesture of zipping his mouth and shrugged at his sister in law, mouthing a ‘sorry’.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
A year later Damen was still hung up on Jokaste. How could he not be, when he had to see her every single week for ‘family day’.  
  
Sure, he got it. When he introduced her to Kastor she’d realized she got the wrong brother. They were ‘soulmates’ or whatever. Damen didn’t believe that whole thing anymore. After all, the stupid writing on Jokaste’s wrist had ripped his heart apart.  
  
“Dude, stop moping around, it’s been a year.”, Nikandros groaned when he noticed Damen getting suspiciously quiet in the passenger seat.  
  
“What’s a year when your girlfriend fucked your brother, her soulmate, before bothering to tell you you’re broken up.”, Damen sighed and leaned his head against the window.  
  
“Please, let’s just enjoy the movie without you losing your shit and crying.”, Nik gave him a slap on his thigh that made Damen jolt.  
  
“Can’t promise that. We went to the first one together remember.”, he mumbled but Nik caught his words just as well.  
  
“How could I forget: ‘I think my wrist’s a mistake, she’s the one, ooooh I’m so in love.’”, he made a retching sound before pulling up in front of the cinema.  
  
The exact same second, Laurent was dragged into the building by Auguste his protests failing to reach his brother’s ear.  
  
“Sorry for your spoiler, but pleaaase watch it with me.”, Auguste put on a puppy face and Laurent finally stopped resisting.  
  
“As long as you’re paying. My whole money just went into paying off my student loans.”, he let out a sigh and let himself be pushed into the screening room, not before making Auguste get him popcorn though.  
  
The movie was ruined for him anyway, might as well get some snacks. During the last two years, he had definitely started to hate this sucker of a soulmate.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
Damen’s mind was blown as they got out of the movie. He’d even managed to refrain from sulking most of it, it was just that good.  
  
“That was crazy. Totally worth having to endure your self-pitying ass”, Nikandros grinned as he pulled up next to him, slapping his back harder than necessary.  
  
“I can’t believe Darth Vader is Luke’s father”, Damen let out, shaking his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a blonde head turning his way.  
  
Suddenly the guy was stomping up to him, blue eyes glaring right into his startled face.  
  
“You… I’m going to fucking kill you!”, the guy hissed at him and poked his index finger right into Damen’s chest, whose heart dropped to his stomach.  
  
His perpetrator looked like an angel sent from above. A blue turtleneck almost the color of his eyes hid his small frame, but the bright hair ending right above his chin was everything Damen needed to give him the rest.  
  
“Dude, that’s him.”, Nikandros leaned over and whispered into his ear.  
  
“I think… it is you…”, Damen let out, already absolutely smitten with the guy in front of him, as the blonde’s face softened.  
  
“You’ve ruined everything for me, you know that right.”, a small smile crept unto the blonde’s lips and Damen had to pull himself together not to kiss those exact lips right there.  
  
He had to remind himself that they’d probably end up taking a beating if they tried anything out in the open.  
  
“I’m sorry. I really am.”, Damen looked at his shoes and scratched the back of his neck. Honestly, the death threat had been very much understandable. Luckily enough his soulmate, god he had to get used to that, didn’t seem to actually want to go through with it.  
  
“Um, so what do we do now?”, he asked, daring to look in those piercing blue eyes again.  
  
“I think this is the moment where you tell me your name and ask me out. I’m Laurent by the way.”, Laurent gave him a sly grin and Damen could have sworn his knees suddenly went weak.  
  
“Damen.”, he forced out and pulled out a pen to scribble his number on his cinema ticket. “And I’d love for you to call me.”, he added placing it in Laurent’s hand who nodded and closed his fingers around it.  
  
“Bye Damen.”, he purred and strutted back to another blonde guy gawking at the whole scene.  
  
“I should’ve known it’d be a blonde.”, Nikandros said dryly and placed a hand on Damen’s shoulder.  
  
Damen didn’t say anything. Instead, he watched Laurent and the other guy as they left the cinema until the doors closed behind them.  
  
“Yeah, you’re hopeless.”, Nik sighed, obviously fed up with Damen and his already swooning ass.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
“You could’ve told me, you know.”, Auguste said accusingly when they stood on his front porch.  
  
“I know. I planned to. Some day. I never actually had to.”, Laurent shrugged and stopped himself before he could blurt anything out about actually being afraid his own brother would think he was disgusting.  
  
“I’m happy for you. Believe me when I say that.”, Auguste pulled Laurent into one of his tight hugs and the younger one could feel the weight of the secret he had been carrying for years finally drop off his shoulders.  
  
“Thank you.”, he whispered against his brother’s hair and smiled.  
  
“But let me help you find a way of torturing him for ruining the best movie of this decade for you.”, Auguste chuckled as he let go of Laurent again and said his goodbyes.  
  
When Laurent got to his dorm, still smiling like the overly happy fool he was, he decided to try his luck and call the number Damen had given him.  
  
“Damianos Akielos. Who is it?”, a deep voice answered and Laurent’s heart skipped a beat.  
  
“Damianos?”, he let out a snort. “I only met a Damen today, he gave me this number, do you know him?”  
  
“Oh my god, it’s you. Hey Laurent.”, Damen answered overly excited and Laurent could hear something being dropped on the floor.  
  
“I was wondering about that date. You owe me, remember.”, he smirked, proud of himself for being able to keep his cool enough to not sound needy.  
  
“Sure. How about I cook you dinner tomorrow night? Do you like Greek food? I sure hope so, otherwise, this whole soulmate thing must have been a mistake.”  
  
“Greek is fine. I’ll see you at 6?”  
  
Damen gave him the address and asked him some more about food preferences before they hung up. Laurent closed his eyes and brushed over his wrist. He could imagine this going somewhere.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
When Laurent turned up at the apartment complex the next day, he was 10 minutes early. However, it turned out that Damen was rather impatiently already waiting on the door.  
  
As he walked in the smell of food hit his nose and his stomach grumbled. The apartment itself was small, a one-bedroom with a small kitchen and a normal-sized living room. Still, it was better than the 20 square meters shithole he could afford with his freelance writer salary.  
  
“I made Souvlaki, it’s actually the only thing I don’t screw up.”, Damen said, seeming just the tiniest bit uncomfortable.  
  
Laurent himself didn’t know how to act in this situation either. So he just followed his instincts and his instincts told him he wanted to kiss this gorgeous man.  
  
He took a step towards Damen and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck.  
  
“Sounds good. Smells good. So I don’t really care.”, he whispered before leaning up and softly pressing his lips against Damen’s.  
  
After a second that felt way too long, Damen’s hands finally slipped on Laurent’s waist and pulled him closer. Their kiss deepened, however, still staying somewhat chaste.  
  
Laurent could taste the mint Damen had probably hastily thrown into his mouth when he’d seen him in the street. He felt the warmth of Damen’s body against his and the smell of food was replaced by musky cologne and aftershave.  
  
When they broke apart both of them breathed heavily. Their hands lingering a moment longer as they smiled at each other.  
  
“That was nice.”, Laurent let out as he turned towards the kitchen. Away from Damen who was standing there like a lost puppy.  
  
“Nice? I would’ve used a different word.”, he looked a bit hurt when Laurent rolled his eyes at him.  
  
“I’m sorry but I’m starving. Feed me and we might go for spectacular later.”, he spoke softly and Damen’s face lit up before he gently shoved Laurent to the kitchen table that was decorated with wildflowers obviously plucked from the park this afternoon.  
  
The Souvlaki was a dish sent from heaven and had Laurent praising Damen throughout the whole dinner, who just told him that he should thank his mother who had taught him.  
  
They posed the usual questions at each other, as they were basically strangers, but soon turned to discussing politics, books, and values.  
  
Laurent realized that, except for the important parts, Damen was actually his polar opposite. Overly emotional, way too outgoing for anyone to understand and as trusting as a small child.  
  
Over the course of the evening though, Laurent came to think of it as endearing. He liked the way Damen’s thoughts were mirrored on his face. How he didn’t have to play any kind of guessing game with him. It reminded him of Auguste.  
  
At some point the two of them found themselves swaying to the music playing on Damen’s old stereo. Laurent enjoyed the almost silence and nuzzled his face into the nape of the other’s neck, inhaling the scent as he moved his feet mindlessly.  
  
When the song ended Damen’s hands cupped Laurent’s face firmly and his expression shifted to a grin.  
  
“I believe I still have to convince you of that ‘phenomenal’”, Damen breathed out before meeting Laurent’s lips with his. The whole of Laurent’s body reacted, a tingle spreading out all over his skin.  
  
He let his hands slip underneath the plain white shirt Damen was wearing and was met with rock hard abs and almost burning hot skin. Was this man some kind of human heater?  
  
Laurent moved away to comment on it but when he felt Damen groan against his lips he thought better of it. Instead, he gently slipped his tongue into Damen’s mouth who complied eagerly.  
  
Without warning, Laurent was pushed down onto the sofa, a tall figure towering over him and some weight inevitably pressing down on him. It drew out a longing sigh out of his lungs.  
  
Damen’s warm hands slipped underneath Laurent’s sweater, lifting it up to expose his bare skin to the chilly air. It gave Laurent’s dizzy head a second of clarity.  
  
He laid his hands onto Damen’s chest and pushed gently. In turn, Damen momentarily broke away, struggling to steady his breathing just as much as Laurent himself.  
  
“I want to take this slow.”, Laurent confessed, not without adding a fast. “But don’t worry you’ve convinced me. I’m calling it phenomenal now.”  
  
Damen’s chest shook with his laughter as he let himself down beside Laurent, strong arms were loosely wrapping around his small waist.  
  
“Let’s take it slow.”, Damen agreed and Laurent felt the weight off the other’s head on his chest. “As long as we can cuddle I’m fine with that.”  
  
“Of course we can.”, Laurent murmured as he lifted his hand to run through the dark curls. A muffled sigh from Damen put a smile on his face, warmth spreading in his heart.  
  
He felt so safe in this apartment, with an almost stranger lying on top of him, it felt almost ridiculous. At the sound of Damen’s breathing, Laurent felt himself drift off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
Although he would probably never let Damen live the spoiler thing down, he was sure enough that this was the start of something good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me until the end. (I didn't exactly know how to write the ending, so that might feel a bit rushed?)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Feel free to leave criticism or whatever (trust me I want to get better lol)


End file.
